A Little Piece Of Home
by shugarysweet
Summary: Ephram’s long-time girlfriend comes to Everwood and shows Ephram how to live again.


Title: A Little Piece of Home  
Claimer:I own nothing. But Shayna, and some other characters.  
Summary: Ephram's long-time girlfriend comes to Everwood and shows Ephram how to live again.  
A/N: I know this story's been done a million times, but I couldn't help myself!  
Rating:PG or PG-13, I'm not sure yet.  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
She put her skateboard up, and looked at the school. 'So this is where he is.....' she thought to herself, walking into the building. She went to the office, got her schedule. locker, and was off to 1st hour.   
  
When she walked into her class, she saw him. 'Ephram!' her mind had screamed.  
"Excuse me, miss?" The teacher had asked her.  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Shayna King..... the new kid." Shayna said.  
Ephram's head darted up when he heard her. 'Shayna?!' He thought, locking eyes with her. Ephram noticed she hadn't changed at all, her long blonde hair still had pink streaks, she had grown about an inch though, her eyes and smiles still lit up a room, she was more beautiful than ever.  
"Alright class, this is Shayna King. She moved here from..... where exactly are you from dear?" The teacher, Mrs.Wilkins, asked.  
"New York." Shayna said.  
"Oh, another one from New York....." Mrs.Wilkins had commented, smiling at Ephram, "Alright then Ms.King, take a seat anywhere." she said, going back to her lecture.  
  
Shayna had sat down next to Ephram, and immediately took out a piece of paper to write him a note. When she handed it to him, she frowned, 'he's lost a lot of weight....'  
Ephram took the note and read it--  
Hey Eph! Sup baby? Ahhh, I've missed you so much! I knew I'd see you, but I'm so glad we have first hour together!! What do you have 2nd? I have drama.... blech. lol. Why'd you take the purple out of ur hair?? You better put it back! lol. You haven't been cheating on me, have you Mr.Brown? lol, jk hunny! Okay, write me back!! I love you!! -Shay-  
Ephram looked over at her and grinned, she had the funniest look on her face, like she had just seen a green haired monster. Ephram wrote her back and gave it to her. She took it from him and read it  
Hey Shay, I've missed you, too, babe. A relationship with your picture and phone just isnt as fun when it's not in person. lol. I have drama next hour, too, so don't worry! Yes dear, I'll di my hair again. But just for you! ha, not. I've been meaning to di it again anyway little girl. -rolls eyes- Oh yeah King, I've been cheating on you with all the girls here! Class is almost over....... bye. I love you. -Ephram-  
  
Two minutes later, the bell rang. Ephram stood up and waited for Shayna to get motivated to get up.  
"Eph..... can't we ditch? I'm soooooo bored." Shayna said, pouting at him. Ephram just laughed at her and put his arm around her waist.  
"Shay.... if this was New York, then hell yeah. But this is Everwood.... there's no where to go!" Ephram explained, pulling her out of class. Shayna just pouted some more and rest her head on Ephram's shoulder while handing him her book.  
  
Behind them, Amy Abbot was fuming. That new girl, Shayna King, had been there for a matter of 40 minutes, and Ephram was already all over her. 'She's probably a friend from New York...' she thought, trying to stay cool. 'That little trick just better not have Drama with us.... wait! Why do I even care?!' Amy thought, walking into Drama a few minutes after Ephram and Shayna. To Amy's disliking, there was Shayna, sitting on Ephram's lap, laughing and joking. 'I've never seen Ephram smile so much.....' Amy thought before she saw her friend, Andrea, come over.  
"Hey Amy!" Andrea smiled at her, sitting down.  
"Hey Andi." Amy said, not feeling like talking.  
"Who's the new girl with Brown? She's really pretty." Andrea said, looking back, "They're a cute couple, too. I heard from Tonya that they've been dating for 2 years."  
"Oh." was all Amy said, before turning her attention to the front of the class.  
  
By lunch, Amy had discovered that that Shayna girl was in every single one of her classes. Even the ones Ephram weren't in. And then Amy had to see Shayna writing Ephram notes ALL the time. 'That girls going to get on my bad side, very quickly. Dang it Amy, stop getting mad! You love Colin..... don't I?' Amy thought, looking up when she heard Ephram laughing.  
  
"So, Jake and Angel?? You have got to be kidding me!" Ephram said, laughing.  
"Nope, no kidding! He asked her out last month! I couldn't believe she said yes, especially since she's been in love with you since the 4th grade." Shayna said, smiling at him.  
"Yeah, well, I fell in love with you when you beat me in basketball in 6th grade." Ephram said, half-joking.   
"Now Ephram, we all know you were in love with me in 2nd grade when you wouldn't stop pulling my pig-tails!" Shayna said, busting out laughing.  
"Oh yes, 2nd grade flirting, those were the good days!" He said, joking, trying to contain his laughter, unlike Shayna, who was practically rolling on the floor.  
"Ow.... okay..... stop..... making..... me....... laugh!" Shayna tried to get out, before errupting into another fit of giggles.  
So, Ephram did the only thing he knew that would shut her up. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips onto hers, getting lost in her. 'I've missed this.' They both thought to themselves.  
When they finally broke apart, Shayna wasn't laughing, instead smiling like a mad man.  
"Gee Shay, you look like Delia on Christmas!" He joked, but recieved a hard whack, on the back of his head.  
"ow" Ephram said, rubbing the back of his head. Shayna just smiled sweetly at him.  
"Hurt yourself Eph?" She joked.  
"Yeah, I accidently hit myself." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
  
After lunch, Amy was pleased to find out that Shayna wasn't in her Algebra 3 class.   
Amy took her seat next to Ephram.  
"Hey Ham." She said, looking at him.  
"Grover." Ephram said, smiling at her.  
"Who's the girl?" Amy asked, trying to seem as uninterested as possible.  
"Shayna?" Ephram asked, looking into Amy's eyes.  
"Yeah." Amy said, feeling a little uncomfortable.  
"My girlfriend." Ephram said.  
"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?!?!" Amy screamed, than blushed furiously, "I mean.... agh.... how long have you been together?"  
Ephram gave her a look that simply said -lay off the crack Aimz- then said, "Two years and 5 months."  
Amy's face fell, "oh." she said. 'Stop it Amy!! You do NOT like Ephram. Colin, just think about him.... you LOVE him...'   
  
By the end of the day, Shayna was standing at Ephram's locker, talking to some kid...... Tyler, she think he said was his name.  
"Eph! Hey baby." Shayna said, giving him a kiss.  
"Shayna, guy I dont know." Ephram nodded.  
"Tyler Thomas." Tyler said, looking at Ephram.  
"That's nice. Anyway, Eph, can we gooooo! This school is boring." Shayna said, blowing off that Tyler kid.  
Tyler soon got the picture that she wasn't interested, so had left. Shayna and Ephram laughed.  
"EPHRAM! I want to lleeaavveee!" Shayna whined.  
"Okay, okay. Let's go." Ephram laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist and walking outside.  
"Where exactly are you staying Shay?" Ephram asked.  
"With you until my parents get here next month. Your dad and my parents have been planning this for months." Shayna told him.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to Ephram's, laughing and joking about old times. 


End file.
